


Oh, Do You Know What You Got Into?

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:30:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is bigger than Cas and trust me, he most definitely uses that to his advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Do You Know What You Got Into?

**Author's Note:**

> So once upon a time, I tried writing size!kink for Bee (dnwinchester) on Tumblr. This was the result. This originally didn't have a title, so I stole one from a line of an Adam Lambert song.

Sam jumps the moment he walks out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around his slim waist. Since falling, showering has become one of his favorite activities and he’s starting to learn that Sam has thing for seeing him all wet and warm from a shower. So he’s not really all that surprised when he finds himself on the bed, with his boyfriend over him, sucking and biting fresh marks into his neck and shoulder, while his hands fall to his hips and start fighting to get the towel off.

“Sam-” He hears the hitch in his voice as the hunter finally manages to get the towel off of him and wraps one large hand around his cock, quickly stroking him to full hardness. “Fuck, Sam.” Sam only gives a low laugh.

“Been thinking about this all day, haven’t you? Did you jerk off in the shower, or were you waiting for me?” Cas whimpers. “That’s not an answer Cas. I wanna know, I want to hear you telling me.” Sam’s hand stops moving, making Castiel groan and start thrusting his hips, trying to regain that friction, but is stopped by Sam’s other hand pinning his hips down to the bed, causing him to groan in frustration again.

“I waited for you, ok? I haven’t touched myself all fucking day because I was waiting for you. Now I would really appreciate it if you would move your damn hand and get me off!!” Sam laughs again, like it’s funny that he’s got a former angel of the lord this sexually frustrated.

“Ok, ok, god, you’re so fucking bossy when you want to get off.” But he starts to stroke the former angel’s cock again, so Cas doesn’t make too much of a fuss over being called bossy. “But it’s kind of hot; especially since you’re so much smaller than me. I could pin you down so easily with just my arm and yet, here you are, bossing me around like you’re still a hotshot soldier of God.” Sam’s hand starts moving quicker, occasionally thumbing over the head of the ex-angel’s dick. “You get off on it, don’t you? You get off on thinking that you can boss me around and make me do whatever you tell me to? But we both know who’s really in charge here. Because you know that I could pin you down and do whatever the fuck I wanted to you. And you would let me.” His hand speeds up even more and Cas is at a loss for words, just barely able to make incoherent noises, cause he’s so close to the edge that the tiniest thing could set him off. “Who would’ve thought that God made such a slutty little angel?” And that’s all it takes. Cas is coming hard all over Sam’s hand and the sheets and even a bit on his chest, before flopping boneless, back onto the bed.


End file.
